


Between the Strokes of Night

by havocthecat



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Ascension, Character Death Fix, F/M, Grief/Mourning, post-Heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-04
Updated: 2007-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He misses her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Strokes of Night

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here on LJ](http://havocs-cry.livejournal.com/7328.html). Story was written for the [](http://ordinarymoments.livejournal.com/profile)[**ordinarymoments**](http://ordinarymoments.livejournal.com/) ficlet-a-thon, with the following prompts: Janet Frasier; P3X-888 (first Goa'uld homeworld); roses. I got the first prompt in there, sort of, and the second one, not at all. But I love the fic anyway. Title is derived from [Love and Sleep](http://poetry.eserver.org/Swinburne\(LoveSleep\).html) by Algernon Charles Swinburne.

"Find anything?" asked Daniel, standing in the doorway of her lab, arms crossed, and shoulders hunched over just slightly. She hadn't expected to see him here, but then again, since when has the man ever done what people _expected_ him to?

"You know genetics is just a sideline for me," said Janet, looking up from the microscope. She smiled as Daniel's back straightened. "Shouldn't you be asking our newest staff member?"

"He doesn't have your bedside manner," said Daniel, his mouth twitching with an almost-grin. "Besides, he keeps looking at me funny. I'm pretty sure he's afraid of me."

"Most archaeologists aren't interested in the evolutionary history of the Goa'uld," said Janet. "I've seen you pushing him for answers he can't give yet. Give Carson a chance, Daniel. He's a good doctor, and a brilliant geneticist."

"He's not _you_ ," said Daniel, his voice suspiciously edged with sullenness. "Neither is Brightman."

"But they're both very, very good doctors," said Janet. She shook her head as she set her clipboard down and walked over to him. "I can't treat you; they can. You know that."

"Why can't Sam see you?" he asked, his eyes hardening. "She's been in tears every time she thinks none of us are watching. Cassie's withdrawn, Jack's giving the infirmary staff hell because you're not there, and Teal'c's the only one of us acting remotely normal."

"Maybe because you're the only one of us that's ever Ascended before," said Janet, shrugging.

"I saw--" said Daniel. "When I--" He paused again, his jaw clenching as he searched for the right words. "There wasn't a body when I Ascended."

"Maybe I'm a ghost," said Janet. "Or maybe this really _is_ just a dream. What do you want it to be?"

"I want you to be back at the SGC," said Daniel. "I want none of this ever to have happened." He frowned at her, his nose wrinkling, and she couldn't help but smile. "Also, do you mind not sounding quite so much like Oma? It's a little disconcerting."

"Don't get me started on _her_ ," muttered Janet.

"Oh, God." Daniel sagged against the door. "I don't think I could dream in this much detail."

Janet chuckled. "You poor man," she said, reaching up to give him a hug. Daniel's eyes closed as he felt her strong arms around his shoulders. "Your alarm's about to go off. Be nicer to Carson and Dr. Brightman today, and tell Jack if he doesn't stop terrorizing my staff, I'll haunt him next. And honestly, stop worrying so much about me. I'll be around."

Daniel bolted upright to his radio alarm blaring 'Don't Fear the Reaper.' He narrowed his eyes and glared at it. "Is that a hint?" he asked, looking around at his empty, silent bedroom.

He'd probably have to wait until tonight to get an answer.

\--end--


End file.
